


Industrial Strength Tranquilizer

by jmtorres



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, austin lounge lizards, vid, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: This town could drive a man to drink.





	Industrial Strength Tranquilizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niqaeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/gifts).



Vid: [Industrial Strength Tranquilizer](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-eureka-industrialstrength.avi)\--24.1MB avi, link updated 11 March 2019  
Fandom: Eureka  
Music: Austin Lounge Lizards  
Vidder: jmtorres  
Dedication: A wedding present for niqaeli  
Premiered at: vidukon '08  
Summary: This town could drive a man to drink.

More notes on [dreamwidth](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1262716.html)


End file.
